


Days of Our Lives

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor, M/M, Romance, and mikannie, eventual marcojean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally random college AU depicting their everyday lives and relationship developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Our Lives

 

 

 

 

"Mikasa hurry up!"  A tall brunnette with olive skin urged his adopted sister to hurry up. 

"Eren, the canteen wouldn't run away." The japanese girl adjusted the scarf around her neck.

"Yea but the food will." Eren rolled his eyes. Armin, their only native american friend, laughed.

"I doubt that, Eren. This is, after all, a huge university." 

After some small talk they finally entered the cafeteria. 

Sitting near the entrance was a french boy Jean Kirchstein. He was talking animatedly with his friend Marco Bodt when time suddenly seemed to turn slow as he saw the fair beauty of Mikasa. 

"Jean? Earth to Jean?" Marco waved his hand in front of Jean's face. 

Marco was suddenly taken aback when Jean grabbed his hand.  "Marco, it's an angel!"

The freckled boy followed his friend's line of sight and saw a blonde with two large men. 

"It is."

Jean looked at his friend with a huge smile which faltered when he saw that he didn't see the girl he was talking about.

"Let me guess, she has black hair?" Jean crossed his arms.

Marco laughed "God, Jean, go wear your glasses, you saw the girl first." 

Jean raised an eyebrow and held Marco's chin which he directed to the black haired girl.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Marco blushed and scratched the back of his head. 

"But you like the blonde?" 

"Yea." Marco gave out a lopsided grin.

Jean rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, help me pick up that girl first then we go to yours."

"Okay."

Then went in line to go near the trio.

"See, if we were early we wouldn't have had to fall in line." Eren grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, we could try harder next time." Armin raised both his arms in attempt to appease his friends.

"If only you could have that attitude when waking up so we wouldn't have to run to the bus station." Mikasa grumbled back.

"Hey! That's a low blow Mikasa, you know how hard it is to wake up." 

Jean drowned out the other sounds they were making as his head gear was turning. 'Mi Casa, huh. So they must be spanish.'

"Quick, Marco, give me a spanish greeting." Marco was looking at the blonde girl when Jean elbowed his ribs. "Ow."

"A greeting in Spanish." 

"Wha? Ola? Mi amigo? Buenas dias? I don't know Jean, I'm not Spanish." 

"It's okay, that's enough."

He cleared his throat. When the three didn't pay him attention, he cleared his throat louder. This time, the three looked at him.

"Ola, mi amiga. Buenas dias. You must be Mi Casa." Jean smiled that french flirty smile and Eren laughed. Hard.

"Oh my God! Hahaha!" He pointed at Jean. Armin was trying to calm him down. "Eren, that's rude."

Mikasa just looked at him with one brow raised.

"He thinks Mikasa is Mi Casa! He thinks we're spanish!" Eren guffawed once more and at this the annoyed Jean became embarrassed. 

He pushed Eren which stopped him from laughing. Eren glared at him in return "Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"You're the problem here."

"Well you're the one coming over here trying to flirt with Mikasa and pfft." He let out another long laugh and Jean clenched his fist ready to punch Eren. 

Mikasa was going to catch it when another hand appeared. 

A small intimidating man scowled at them. "No fighting in school campus." He was wearing a suit so they all assumed he was a teacher. 

When Eren was done laughing he wiped away tears at the edge of his eyes with a big smile on his face. 

Levi was awestruck by Eren's beauty, he immediately turned into stone. 

Eren was surprised by the presence of another person. Usually he would just go on about but there was something about this man that makes him blush and squirm and hide behind Mikasa.

Mikasa suddenly glared at the small man, protecting Eren. 

The man rolled his eyes and went away. 'Damn, overprotective friends.'

They were silent for a while when a low voice came from behind. 

"Aren't you gonna move forward?" The blonde woman asked irritated. 

They all let out an "Oh" and moved forward.

The blonde man beside her laughed "As expected of Annie, scaring them away."

The tallest of the three just stayed at their back, eyes wandering all over the place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. It's a college AU. The idea just came to me while I was washing the dishes. I think it's funny but it's just me.


End file.
